gorillazfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rise of The Ogre - Rozdział 1
Rozdział 1 Natura uwielbia próżnię. ‘Hello? Is anyone there? Hello!? M1 A1 Thousand miles an hour Gorillaz got the boss drum Gorillaz say I want some, some’' ' ' '''Najlepszą rzeczą w byciu sławą osobą jest to, że możesz wmawiać ludziom pierdoły a oni myślą, że to jest ich wina. Czasami potrafię siedzieć bez żadnych myśli w głowie, ludzie uważają ciszę za tak nieudolną, że zaczną paplać bez końca o byle jakich bzdurach. Milczeniem czuję się jak dzieciak oskarżający ich. Zanim powstał zespół Gorillaz nie mogłem nikogo namówić by ze mną porozmawiał. Teraz nie mogę ich namówić by się w końcu zamknęli. 'MURDOC NICCALS, basista GORILLAZ Historia Gorillaz jest teraz w pewnym sensie legendą. Opowieść światowo-fantastycznego zespołu urodzonego z chorego umysłu cuchnącego basisty i mózgu zasilanego przez Murdoc’a Niccals’a. Właściwie, czterech Gorillaz - Murdoc, piosenkarz 2D, perkusista Russel Hobbs i drobna japońska gitarzystka Noodle – miało zmienić oblicze muzyki, na wieczność. Niewiarygodnie twórcza mieszanka muzyki, animacji, techniki, poczucie humoru, Gorillaz ponownie wymyślił możliwość rozrywki z każdym wyzwoleniem. To podejście zrobiło z Gorillaz globalne zjawisko, sprzedali powyżej 15 milionów płyt na świecie do chwili obecnej. Wygrali nagrody z nagród Grammy do Webbys do nagród MTV i wiele więcej, dla praktycznie każdego aspektu ich operacji. '''Murdoc Niccals:' Nie przestawaj. Sama strona internetowa Gorillaz był wielokrotnie wyróżniana, centrala siedziba granicy z wyobraźnią i czasem smakiem, którą tworzyła bardzo bogata społeczność fanów na całym świecie. Kong Studio dawało dostęp do niespotykanej ilości interaktywności z rzucającymi się w jego szeroko otwarte drzwi ogromną falę chętnych fanatyków. Przez gwałtowny gruchot klatek przemysłu muzycznego, nieustraszona natura Gorillaz eksperymentowała rozświetlając wszystkiemu drogę naprzód, zapoczątkowując wzdłuż niej nowe techniki i zmieniając krajobraz kultury Murdoc: Tak, kumplu! Kontynuuj!! Dawaj tego więcej. W 2001 z każdego TV i radia leciał przebojowy hit Gorillaz ‘Clint Eastwood’, następnie wywołał niesamowite zderzenie z miksem reggae, hip hopu, punku i kubańską muzyką w ich debiutanckim albumie. Zadziwiając i przyprawiając nas o dreszczyk emocji. Z ich imponującymi ilustracjami i niecnym sensem przygody, wnieśli świeży, oryginalny i istotny głos, tchnąc nowego ducha w zmęczone formaty, zostawiając znaczny, kolorowy ślad by znów przyjść inspirując całą nową generację artystów. Ich osiągnięcia od czasu powstania zespołu zapierały dech w piersiach. Ostatnio z Demon Days, ich drugim albumem, fantastyczna czwórka jeszcze raz rozbłysła w naszej świadomości z wspaniałymi kawałkami, które jakoś dały sobie radę nawet z przewyższeniem osiągnięć ich pierwszej płyty. Zarówno muzycznie jak i wizualnie Gorillaz doszedł dalej i głębiej. Wszechogarniające nastawienie Gorillaz dając wzór całej obsadzie talentów, tym starym i nowym, pozwalając każdemu z nich wyrazić się w wyjątkowy, pasjonujący i żywy sposób. Tak czyniąc, Gorillaz i ich współpracownicy wyrażali nowego ducha w najbardziej radosny sposób. Żaden inny zespół nie zbadał albo streścił takiego potencjału i zdolności z cyfrowej ery tak jak Gorillaz. Co więcej, udało im się to zrobić, nadal pozostając w pełni uczuć i wrażliwości na talenty z przeszłości. Naprawdę zjednoczyli zdumiewający szeroki wachlarz talentów pod jednym dachem, pokazali dokładnie co można osiągnąć gdy inteligencja, wyrozumiałość i kreatywność łączą się wspólnie. Murdoc: ''Oh yeeaaahhh!! Wciskasz poprawnie wszystkie guziki! Szybciej!'' Wraz z albumem i innym ważnym zapierającym dech wideo, takim magicznym, poruszającym wykonaniem na żywo, Gorillaz dali coś, czego nigdy wcześniej świat nie widział. Dostarczyli nam czarujące i orzeźwiając poczucie, że niemożliwe jest zupełnie osiągalne. Przez jednoczenie ich własnych niezbitych talentów z dynamicznym zbiorem ofiarodawców i pewnej skrupulatności, która nie reaguje na wszystkie aspekty ich produkcji, jakość pracy Gorillaz była nienaganna. Murdoc: ''Mmmmm . . .'' Teraz, w najbliższym czasie, czterech członków Gorillaz zgodziło się rozmawiać z nami przez tę niewiarygodną podróż, dając spostrzeżenia z pierwszej ręki co do ich środowiska, ugrupowanie, wzloty, upadki, ich drugie imiona i więcej . . . Dostrzegamy zawiłości, miłość, życie i pracę mając do czynienia ze światowej klasy zespołem takim jak ten. To jest historia Russel’a, Murdoc’, Noodle i 2D. To jest historia Gorillaz Historia Najznakomitszego Zespołu Świata . . . Murdoc: ''Trochę brakuje!'' To jest ‘The Rise of The Orge’ Murdoc: Ohhhh . . . To tyle. (Ekhem.) To będzie 115,59zł . . . _________________________________________________________________________________________ Tłumaczenie: MyTuSiakKategoria:Rise of the Ogre